On The Dungeon Floor
by Phantomdeath
Summary: Snarry Slash. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read. Harry gets detention and a little more than he's expecting. Severus is a bit rough, but that's not to say Potter doesn't enjoy it.


**A/N: This is my first slash. There can be more. Actually, there probably will be. I'd love to hear what you think, please don't be mean, this may not be perfect, but remember there is a human on this side of the screen too.**

Potions was nearing its end when Harry nicked himself with a knife while cutting an ingredient. He hissed. "Fuck"

"Potter, language! Detention!"

Harry sighed. Leave it to Snape to give him detention on the last day before break. Not like he was leaving anyway, but detention sucked. "Tough break Harry," Ron whispered next to him.

"Yeah Harry, he's just being a prick," Hermione chimed in.

"Silence. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron and Hermione glared at Snape, but Harry just put his mind back to his work. Maybe if he finished his potion on time, he wouldn't have to do detention. _Nah, he'll still make me come. Damn._

Class ended and Harry did finish his potion. He set it on his potion master's desk and turned to leave. "I expect you here at eight PM sharp." Harry nodded and stalked off. _At least I have time to see my friends off. _

8pm rolled around and Harry found himself staring at the door of Snape's office. He inhaled and knocked. "Enter." As he came in, Severus continued, "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there. Come, you have work. Wash the cauldrons." He gestured to a long line of dirty, black cauldrons lining the wall. "No magic. Here's a bucket, soap, water and a rag. Get to it!" Snape snapped and made his way back to his desk, watching Potter. He enjoyed seeing the brat have to do something productive.

Harry kept scrubbing cauldrons until his hands were raw, and he was exhausted. The only thing keeping him going was that scrubbing cauldrons was hiding his boner. His cock was pushing so forcefully at his jeans beneath his school robes, he thought the zipper would break.

Snape noticed that Potter had become uncomfortable-looking and he strolled over to investigate. "Potter, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, sir," Harry managed. The silky smooth tone of his professor's voice made his member throb ever more. _Oh God. I'm horny for Snape. I want him. I want him in me. NOW._

Snape smirked. "That doesn't look like nothing." Harry glanced down and realized his school robes had slipped aside, revealing a gargantuan bulge in his jeans. He looked back up at Snape, his face a scarlet hue. Snape was enjoying this. He'd always envied Potter and anyone who got to be with him. He had a fascination with him. The sarcasm covered his desire for the boy. "Perhaps we can work something out," his voice deep, silky and alluring. A moan escaped Harry; _I love it when his voice does that_. Severus was enjoying this far too much.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry whispered, his voice strained. Severus's cock began hardening as he watched Potter suffer before him.

"Well, your grade in my class is sliding dangerously low…" He said, brushing against Harry's side. "But Potions isn't exactly your best subject anyway. Are you any better at fucking?" Harry's head snapped up and starred Snape in the eyes. _Oh yes please yes, _Harry thought.

"You mean….?"

"I figured you were more intelligent than this Potter!"

"I understand, Professor."

"Good." Snape sunk down to the floor beside Harry, his cock grazing Potter's shoulder. Harry shivered. Severus shoved him down on the floor, so he lay flat, Snape straddling his hips. Harry could feel the cold dungeon stone floor digging into his back, freezing him. He didn't care. Snape leaned forward and undid Harry's school robe and slid off the shirt underneath. He traced Harry's ribs with fingers long and cold as ice, Harry moaned and shivered in pleasure. "Oh Potter, you're too easy." Harry smiled. Severus rubbed Harry's erection through his jeans and he squirmed beneath him. With a flick of Snape's wand, Harry's pants disappeared. "Up, undress me, Potter. With your teeth."

Harry sat up, shaking with excitement and Snape on his legs. He tried to undo the buttons on his potion master's robes with little success. The robes vanished, leaving Snape in unbuttoned jeans. "You seemed to be having difficulty." Harry nodded and pulled down Severus's zipper with his teeth, grazing his dick. Snape purred. "Good, Potter." Harry pulled Snape's jeans off with only his teeth as instructed and looked hesitantly at his professor's black silk-clad cock. "Yes, Potter, those off too." Snape moaned as he felt the gentle caress of Harry's lips against his cool hip. Harry delicately pulled the silky fabric down Severus's legs and starred up at him. "My turn," he hissed and took Harry's cotton boxers in his teeth and ripped them off of him. Harry gasped and Snape stared at him. The-Boy-Who-Lived, naked before him, hard as hell, and waiting to be fucked. _What's that in Potter's eyes? Desire?! _"You're enjoying this?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said enthusiastically. Snape smirked, forced Harry to stand and pushed him against the wall. He slammed against him, their erect cocks rubbing together. Harry felt Severus's mouth crush against his, painfully, full of need, fuelled by his own desire. _Snape wants me too. I won't disappoint. _Severus's tongue twirled around Harry's, he nipped at his lip. Snape's mouth traveled down to Harry's crotch. He teased him, sucking him, swirling his tongue around his cock. Harry bucked his hips in response. Then Snape pulled away.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you." Harry groaned at the departure of the pleasure. "Suck me Potter!" Harry obediently dropped to his knees and took Snape's cock in his mouth. He sucked it, pulling it in deeper, deeper. He was choking and didn't care. He could taste Severus, he had him in his mouth. And all too Soon Snape pulled back. "Turn around." Harry did so as Snape mumbled a cleaning and lubrication spell and Harry felt the cool, slickness coat him. He moaned and turned his head just in time to watch Snape spank him. Harry yelled.

"This _is_ detention, Potter." Harry nodded and Severus stuck in a finger. Harry hissed.

"Virgin?" Snape asked, intrigued.

"Yes!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Snape shook his head smirking. _This is going to be more fun than I thought, _Snape noted as he stuck in another finger, loosening Harry's hole. _I still want to make his first fuck somewhat enjoyable. _3 fingers in, probing. Harry grunted.

"Am I hurting the poor Potter boy?" Snape teased as he forced his fingers in as deep as they would go. Harry hissed again, but cut it short.

"Not in the least, sir." He wasn't going to give the chance to live a fantasy. Snape was rough and he liked it.

Snape positioned himself to enter Harry, his cock throbbing. "Better be ready, Potter."

"I'm more than- ACK!" Harry was interrupted as Snape entered him. He screamed in pain and pleasure as Snape's long cock split his ass. Harry scratched at the stone floor with his nails, tears streamed down his face, but he was enjoying this more than he could explain. The roughness ignited a spark of desire, a snarl of flame in him that hungered for more.

"More. I want all of you in me!" Harry demanded.

"I make the rules!" Snape snarled but went deeper, rubbing against Harry's prostate with each penetration.

"Faster!" Harry screamed in agony and enjoyment.

"Have you learned nothing?" Snape quickened his pace and was rewarded by a Potter's scream. "Do you want me to stop?" He taunted. There was no way in hell he was going to stop.

"NO!" He yelled back.

"Then don't be such a naughty boy," Snape snarled, making Harry shiver.

Harry moaned, pleasure cursed through him, he shivered again. He screamed as he approached his climax. Severus too moaned, reaching a climax of his own. He orgasmed and pulled out, instantly cumming all over Harry's back. Harry cummed moments later, splattering pearly white strands across the dungeon floor. Snape collapsed beside Harry, exhausted. "Scourgify," he mumbled.

"Thank you" Harry breathed.

Snape smirked. "Potter, you realize you just lost your virginity to your 'greasy git of a potions master,' correct?"

"I'm getting a better mark in potions now, am I not?"

"Obviously."

"Then I'm fine with this. Plus, it was great!"

"You're a good fuck."

"So maybe—"

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter, I don't even do this for Slytherins."

"So I'm special?"

"Let me put it this way; I was The-Boy-Who-Lived's first fuck, would you turn that down?"

"Guess not." He paused. "What do we do now?"

"You go back to your dormitory and pretend like this never happened, I drink until I pass-out."

"Just as long as I pass potions with high marks."

"You'll pass with whatever marks I give you"

Once Harry was gone, Snape took the memory and stored it in his pensive.

END


End file.
